


Ночь в библиотеке

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reading, Sleep, Sleepiness, Study Date, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: У Асмо и Соломона совершенно разные концепции того, чем можно заниматься ночью в библиотеке.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Ночь в библиотеке

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Study date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376987) by [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon)



— Соломон, опять ты уткнулся в книги, — капризно проныл Асмо, дергая мага за полу парадного плаща.

— Асмо, мы в библиотеке, — невозмутимо отвечал тот, не отвлекаясь от поиска. Учитывая их многовековое знакомство, было бы по меньшей мере странным ожидать от Асмо чего-то иного.

— Но же мы здесь наедине!

— Наедине с мудростью веков и концентратом знаний многих поколений в удобной для восприятия форме, — усмехнулся Соломон, откладывая очередной том, снова не тот.

За его спиной Асмо драматически вздохнул и картинно плюхнулся на низкий диванчик, закинув ноги на спинку.

***

Диванчик в библиотеке явно не предназначался для лежания, что было понятно уже по его габаритам. В общем-то, он и для сидения не особенно подходил, но выбора не было — устраиваться на полу, по которому гулял неприятный сквозняк, не хотелось совершенно.

Поэтому Соломон бесцеремонно подвинул задремавшего со скуки Асмо и уселся с краешку, пристроив на подлокотник бесценный переплет — нехорошо, но...

— Нашел? — сонно поинтересовался Асмо, едва приподняв длинные ресницы. Нет уж, кто-кто, а Соломон знал, чем чревато смотреть в эти трогательные, обманчиво беззащитные медовые глаза, поэтому просто кивнул.

Такой ответ, похоже, вполне удовлетворил Асмо, потому что он уткнулся обратно в спинку дивана и снова засопел так же мирно, как и прежде, не забыв закинуть ноги на колени Соломона. Справедливости ради, вытянуться в полный рост он и так не смог бы, даже если б диванчик находился полностью в его распоряжении — просто не хватало длины.

Не отвлекаясь от наконец найденной книги, Соломон одной рукой расстегнул плащ и (не так-то легко, между прочим!) набросил его на Асмо — тот шевельнулся в полусне, издал неопределенно-благодарный звук; машинально потрогал пятки демона, нашел их озябшими и закинул ногу на ногу, зажав его ступни между своими бедрами.

Ночь обещала быть долгой, а книга — никак ее не короче.


End file.
